Falling From Grace
by Wicked Beautiful
Summary: “I would rip off a bird’s wings, just to see it fall.” But she didn’t believe it. He was afraid he’d hurt her. She couldn’t believe he’d hurt anyone. So, he took the alternative, and broke her. NaruHina


**A little angsty fic.**

**I don't own Naruto or any other references used here.**

**Summary:**

**He never got close after she told him she loved him. She took it as a silent rejection. But if only she knew the truth... "I would rip off a bird's wings, just to see it fall." But she didn't believe it. He was afraid he'd hurt her. She couldn't believe he'd hurt anyone. So, he took the alternative, and broke her. NaruHina**

**Falling From Grace**

**-------------------------------------**

_**I broke my promise. You broke my heart. I broke our friendship, fate tore us apart.  
-Me**_

**Part One: Fly Away**

"I would rip apart a bird's wings just to watch it fall."

"I don't believe you."

She looked at him with piercing lilac eyes, which held a certain spirit he never knew existed within her. It was... anger, passion, disbelief, understanding, a small sliver of kindness, and, if he looked deep enough, he could see the remnants of...

Sadness.

"I don't love you."

She was silent. She couldn't' tell if he was lying or not. So, she just whispered, "I see."

And she was gone.

Like a bird, flying away.

-----------------------------------------

**Part Two: Shattered**

It was almost three months until he saw her again. Their meeting was awkward, and uncomfortable.

"Hi," He spoke, his voice hoarse. He felt dead. He _was_ dead, and she knew it.

"Hello." She attempted to give him a small smile, and failed miserably. "I heard... about you and Sakura. Congratulations. You guys look good together." She was lying. They _didn't_ look good together. They were too much alike, and there was nothing to talk about.

Wasn't it supposed to be... 'Opposites attract'?

He was day. She was night.

They were supposed to be a perfect match.

And just like that, she walked away. Not turning back, she said, "I won't cry for you. I'm over it. I can finally..." She paused.

His heart clenched.

"Move on." She sighed.

His heart shattered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Three: Broken Promises**

'_Cause you know, 'cause you know... that I loved you. I have loved you all along. And I missed you, been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming that you'll be with me and you'll never let go, stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

She sang the words perfectly, and he stood mesmerized as her face was shadowed by the moonlight. But even there, in the pitch black darkness, he could see her crystal clear tears. He knew it wasn't his imagination when he heard her sob out more lyrics.

"Listen to me, okay, I..." He started, taking a step forward. Almost a year and a half now and she was still broken inside.

"Stay back," She warned, her voice cracking slightly. "I already heard. So, you and Sakura are planning on tying the knot, huh? As soon as you're eighteen and her parents approve?" She scoffed. "Well, good luck with your life." She whispered the last part.

His heart was nearly ashes, now. It had been bruised, cut, stabbed, and stepped on.

"I broke my promise..." She sobbed.

"I cried for you almost every night."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part Four: Dreams**

His dream had always been to become Hokage.

She had always wanted to be by his side.

His dream had come true. She had congratulated him, like she had done so many times before. "I knew you could do it." She whispered as he gave his speech.

She wasn't heard over the screaming villagers.

She wasn't even noticed.

And no one saw that little blue bird's tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Five: Masked**

She wore a mask of happiness when she went to their wedding, a year and a half later. She had worn it so well, too. She laughed, she smiled, and she hugged her friends.

But her eyes gave it away. No one but _him_ noticed, though. When the priest asked if any objected to their union, she was silent, stoic, almost as if contemplating. She then shook her head lightly from her spot at the bridesmaid's stand.

When they kissed, she cried. But he knew, it wasn't from joy, it was from sadness. Loneliness, even.

He knew, because she kept on crying.

He knew, because the shy, sweet, albeit weird girl was now drowning inside a river of self-loathing, half-way dead.

And all he could do was sit back and watch as she gasped for air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Six: Wisdom**

When his daughter, Mayuki, was born, almost a year later, she had smiled.

"She looks just like Sakura." She faked her smile, and shook the baby girl's small hand. "You guys are lucky. What I wouldn't give to have a family like yours... guess I missed my chance, huh?" She questioned him and Sakura, referring to when she turned down the position as head of the family.

Sakura grinned. "Aw, don't worry about that! That special guy's out there somewhere!"

Naruto nodded, silent.

She smiled lightly. "I guess. Well, I've got to get going! I promised Neji a sparring match!" She turned swiftly, running off.

Sakura put a hand on her hip, and shook her head, turning to her husband. "She's so confident, and she has _you_ to thank for that," She smiled at her blond lover. "I'm just happy she finally got over you. Maybe now she'll find some happiness."

He nodded numbly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part seven: War**

Sasuke had, yet again, been found.

And Konoha would surely kill him this time.

...At least, that's what they thought. They had thought Sasuke Uchiha still had the same forces from four years ago. No, he didn't, really. It was a bigger, stronger, army, which easily outnumbered Konoha's forces.

Her face was passive, her voice monotone as she accepted the mission.

"Of course, Lord Hokage. I am to find the traitor Uchiha Sasuke and lure him back to the Eastern Gates, correct?" He nodded. "Yes."

She made for the door, but something he said made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Promise me you'll be careful. Don't get reckless."

She was silent for a full minute. Then, "Yes, Lord Hokage."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Eight: Bitter Goodbyes**

Konoha was in ruins.

_At least Mayuki and Sakura are safe._ He reassured himself as he shivered violently from the bitter cold. Most of the villagers had made it to the Sand Village. For that, he was grateful. Gaara would surely know what to do. She was next to him; her pink lips turned a sickly blue. She was shivering even worse than he, and he could see the tear tracks clearly on her cheeks.

They were in an underground safe house. Sasuke's army was wreaking havoc above ground, killing any_one_ and any_thing_ they could find.

Suddenly, her shaking got worse, and she started to sob. "I... I d-don't want to die..." She cried, clutching her arms tight.

"We won't die." He assured her. "Someone _will_ come." But no one would come. No one even knew where they were. He winced as another explosion sounded overhead.

"I d-don't w-want to d-die... no-not like t-this..." She sobbed once more. Then, most of her shaking subsided, and she sniffed. "I... I-I'm... so... t-tired..." Her lilac eyes began to flutter, nearly shut all the way.

He lunged at her, forgetting the freezing temperatures, and began shaking her shoulders. "No! No! You have to stay awake... please..." He pleaded. She opened her eyes and looked at him painfully, the eyes that once held malice and anger towards him morphing into a pain-filled gaze.

_She's hurting..._

"P-please... just for... a f-few minutes... I promise, I'll wake up." She was lying, and they both knew it. Finally, he sighed.

"Alright. Go to sleep. I... I'll be there when you wake up." He smiled sadly at her. She smiled back, snuggling into his chest. "T-thank you, Naruto-kun. I... I r-really w-wished _we_ c-could h-have wo-worked..."

He held her tight as she took in her last, shaking breaths. "I love you, Hinata."

She smiled, despite the pain she felt. "I love you too, Naruto-kun. S-sayonara..."

This was it.

She was gone.

"Hinata? Hinata, I'm sorry, please, wake up! I was an idiot, I know that now! Please, wake... up..." Tears were pricking at his eyes. The sound of his pain-filled screams weren't heard over the explosions of bombs and the sounds of metal clashing against metal.

No one heard his shrieks of anguish as he buried himself in this fallen angel's broken wings.

No one heard as he pleaded over and over for her to come back to him, for them to start over.

No one heard.

No one cared.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow... probably the saddest thing I've written... **_**ever**_**.**

**Hope you liked it, even if I didn't. Go ahead and flame, to be honest, I don't really care! XD**

**So yeah, REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**-Slipped Away **


End file.
